St Michael: The Angel of Death
by Echo Fox X17
Summary: Fifty years after the last appearance of Dark/Light, They become un-sealed once again, but this time Light has killed Dark. Who is left to stop him? This category is the closest thing I could think of to this, so please, don't be tell me what I know.


"What's a Vampire?"

That was a question I asked my parents many, many years ago. I didn't know what a Vampire was because I never heard the word before. I'd never seen a telivision, radio, car, or anything like that. You're probally wondering why not, right? Well, that's because I'm three hundred years old. My body isn't, my soul is.

It was monday. Again. I woke up to my mom shaking me. You see, I'm a heavy sleeper. Very heavy. After about thirty minutes, I got up, got dressed, and walked out the door. I'd barly have enough time to get to school, much less eat breakfast. So every day, I ran to school. And every day, I'd get there just on time.

At school, I just want to get the day over with. I'm not very popular. Everyone seems to stay away from me like I have a dark aura around me or something. Weird, right? I'm 6'2, 17 years old, and I'm pretty built.

I got to my seat as the bell rang. And as I sat down, four pencils flew at me from behind. How do I know? Because I have this special ability to sence things around me. I ducked my head down and they hit the teacher infront of me. And, being hated even by the teachers, I was sent to the office. This sucked.

Once I got to the office, I was met by the deen of students. He wasn't happy. Seems like he had a hangover, too. He told me to go back to class and he'd deal with me later. So I went back to class.

After first period, I went to my locker to get my second period binder. Well, that's when I ran into the asshole patrol. Yeah. The jocks of the school. I really wasn't having a good day.

As I opened my locker, Jack, their 'leader', closed it. I tried it again. Closed. Again. Closed. He just stood there laughing with his friends. I really wasn't in the mood for this today.

"Jack, look, if this were any other day I'd let you do this to me until next period. But I'm not really in the mood for this shit, so can you stop?" Of course he didn't.

"Stop? What, are you going to cry if I keep doing this? That'd be a sight! I'd make the kid who doesn't cry, cry." You see, I havn't cried in years. I don't know why, either.

"Jack, seriously, stop. I will _not_ back down from a fight with you. I don't care if all of your friends get in on it, either." I told him, trying to contain my anger.

I opened my locker, and he hesitated. Then he closed it. About half a second later he went down like a pile of bricks. And then his friends grabbed me from behind.

"You little punk. You don't have friends to come to your backup. Did you think you would magicly get away with doing that to me?" He said, holding his bleeding nose.

I really wasn't in the mood to pretend like I was getting hurt. It takes a massive ammount of force to actually hurt me. So, with my arms out being held, I pushed back with my legs and slammed the guys behind me into the lockers. After that I grabbed Jack by the throat and said with a quiet voice, "If you really want to fight me, then I'll fight you. But don't pull this crap on me again, or it'll be the last thing you do before you go into a coma." And I ment every word of it. I was tired of this shit.

I opened my locker and got my binder. Then I let go and walked away. If he came at me I'd sence it. I didn't, so he must have gotten the message. I tried to cool down in my next class. Luckily, the next three classes actually went well.

But the next period was lunch. I dreaded lunch. I hated what they served, and I forgot to make a lunch for myself last night. Oh well.

I went outside and laid down on my bench. I call it my bench because no one ever sits there. Ever. I wonder why?

About fifteen minutes later I felt a shadow above me blocking the sun. I opened my eyes and saw a bird. Standing on the arm rest. Next to me. That was weird. I looked at the bird and figured out that it was a merlin.

I reached out to pet the merlin, and it didn't fly away! That was amazing. I was petting a wild bird. The bell rang about five minutes later and I went inside. Unfortunatly, so did the bird. It took the spot on my shoulder. It clutched onto me tightly.

"C'mon bird, lemme go. I gotta get to class."

It looked at me and I swear, it spoke to me in my mind.

'No.' It had a female voice.

Weird, right?

I tried to ignore the bird, but when I walked into class everyone laughed. Even the teacher. Asshole.

"Michael, you'll need to take your pet outside or home."

"It won't lemme go."

"Fine. Let me try."

Bad idea. The bird snapped at him before he even touched it!

'Don't let him touch me, Michael'

Woah. That voice. Again.

"Uhh. You'd better not touch her. She's pretty violent."

"Ugh. Go home, Michael. Get that bird back into it's cage."

So I started walking home. But then I heard that voice. Again.

'Michael, I know you can hear me. You need to get off this side of the road. Now.'

So, since this bird was talking, I'd listen, just for a kick. I ran to the other side of the road, and suddenly, A car went roaring by on that side of the road on the sidewalk. Scary, eh?

"Woah.. How did you-"

'Talk to me with your mind.'

Ok. This had to be straight out of a movie.

'How can you talk to me? What the hell just happened?' I had a million questions in my head.

'Calm down. I'll answer some of your questions in a few minutes. Get to an area no one can see.'

'Will my room at home work?'

'Yes.'

So I ran home. Once I got into my room, the bird flew onto my bed.

'Michael, What I'm about to show you might cause you some shock, but please, bare with me.'

'Ok'

The bird started glowing blood red. The freaking bird was _glowing!_ WHAT THE HELL?

It kept getting brighter, and I had to look away.

It stopped glowing and I looked back. I wasn't ready for what I saw. Not even the closest bit, for on my bed was a girl. She had flaming red hair, brown-black eyes like my own, and a tail. Yes. She had a tail. But that wasn't the shocking part. There was a girl with a tail sitting on my bed _naked_.

About thirty seconds later I turned away.

"You don't have any clothes on."

"Oh. Right." She sounded completely calm.

"There's some clothes in my drawers. They'll be big, but it's still something to wear."

"You have a problem with the way I look?" She sounded hurt.

"Not exactly. You look good. Great even. But you're naked. On my bed. That can give a guy the wrong idea."

"Oh right. Silly me. I forgot that humans are so impressionable." I heard her open my drawer.

About three minutes later she told me a could turn around.

"This better?" She asked coyly

"Uhh Sure. So... Are you some kind of Angel from Heaven or something?"

"You can put it that way." She said with a grin.

"Ok. Would you tell me what the hell is going on then?"

"Certinly. I was sent to take care of you."

"To.. Take care of me?"

"Yes. I need to keep you alive."

"Oh.. Ok.. Well.. Why?"

"Because my boss says so. That's why."

"So.. God sent you?"

"Not exactly."

I didn't understand.

"What?"

She pointed down to the floor. Oh. Wait. I know what's down there. Hell, Satan, Demons, Evil stuff like that.

"WHAT!!? So you're a demon?"

"I prefer to be called a fallen angel."

"Uhh.. So... Why does _Satan_ want me alive?"

"Because you're a Vampire."

"No, I'm a 17 year old guy who is confused as hell!"

"Listen, I don't have much time to explain things. But know this: Vampires arn't what you think they are. From books, movies, and telivision, they only have a piece of the truth. And only by guessing."

I was freaking out. _Satan_ wanted me to live? I don't think that's such a good thing. I didn't want to serve some evil sadistic bastard. I wasn't too fond of God, but Satan? Fuck!

I quickly grabbed my sword, the sword that has been handed down for generations in my family, off of the wall and held the blade to my throat. She jumped off the bed when I did.

"I'm not going to serve Satan. Let your boss know that I have a different idea of what's best for me." I said, firmly pressing the blade to my neck. I'd rather kill myself rather than go along for the ride.

"Michael, don't. Please. I'll explain more when I have time. You have no idea how wrong you are. Please, put The Angel of Death down.

Woah. She knew the name of the sword. This was getting weird-er.

"Screw you." I said flatly.

"Michael, I've been watching you for years. Please, trust me. Remember when you were five and walked into the street to get your ball? Remember seeing that car comming towards you? I'm the one who stopped it."

"Bullshit! The driver stopped it! I don't give a shit if you know things about me or my past." I said, feeling the anger running through my veins.

But then I felt the oddest feeling. I had a pain bewteen my shoulder blades. A very sharp pain. I felt flesh in that area ripping. But then I felt the need to fly. As if I could!

But I could. I looked to my side and there were two black wings. Attached to me. "What the hell!?" I screamed.

"Michael, those wings will come out of you every time you get mad and are holding that sword. Please, you need to come with me. I can help you. I can make you understand."

I wanted to run. But I wanted what she was saying to be true at the same time.

"Michael, we need to hurry. Come on now, you've come this far. You can go farther. Please. Come with me."

"Come _where!?"_

Just then a portal opened. In my room. It looked like a visable black hole.

"Jump in. We'll go together. It'll be ok, we'll be safe." What she was saying was true. She held out her hand.

"Trust me?"

I responded by taking her hand. Slowly, we walked into this black portal, not knowing what would await me on the other side.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was her. Standing infront of me. She wouldn't let me see past her.

"Before you see what's behind me, you need to promise me something," She sounded sad, almost.

"Well what do I need to promise?"

"That you'll stay by my side. I don't want to lose you again." She had tears in her eyes.

"Again?"

"I'll explain later." And with that, she moved to my side and took my hand.

What I saw was a house. This didn't look like hell you see on the TV.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is our house." She said, squeezing my hand.

"Woah Woah Woah, What do you mean _our_ house?"

"You'll see. C'mon." She said, now in a cheery voice, pulling me inside of the house.

What I saw inside looked pretty normal for a house. But I then saw a picture of me on the wall. But it was in black and white. And I was with her. In the picture.

"What's this?" I asked, staring at the picture.

"That's you and me. Ninty years ago."

"Uhh.. I'm only 17."

"Your body, maybe. But your soul is 300 years old."

"Yeah.. Well.. I've got no reason not to believe you. Seeing as I'm a vampire and you've know me forever and all that stuff."

"Come. I'll help you recover your memories." She said, pulling me into what looked to be a _bedroom_.

Yeah. I was a bit freaked out, but what the hell?

When I got into the bedroom she instantly pulled my face to hers and kissed me very romanticly on the lips. All I can say about that is "Wow"

She leaped into my arms after that and once again kissed me. Wow.

But that time I kissed her back. Because at that moment all of my past-life memories of her shot through my mind. I knew who I was. I knew who she was. I was a 300 year old Vampire Knight and she was my girl. My wife. My lover.

She broke the kiss.

"It's good to have you back, Michael." She said with tears in her eyes.

I then kissed her very gently on the lips and carried her to the bed. For the next 3 or 4 hours, we made sweet, passionate, toe-curling love. And then I fell asleep, holding her to me as if I'd never let her go.

Ok, now, here's the facts about vampires.

1. We're able to go into the sunlight

2. We're able to go into church.

3. A stake in the heard will not kill us.

4. Holy water does not effect us.

5. We can hold crosses without being burnt.

6. Our souls are immortal, but our bodys are not.

7. We are 'demon', otherwise known as 'fallen angel' souls that need a vessal to effect anything in this world.

8. We only feast on blood if that person is willing to let us. It is otherwise like poision if it's sucked from the living human body.

9. We can't turn into bats and fly away. We either grow wings of our own or turn into birds.

10. We are only capable of the emotion 'love' if it is truely the right person for us. Otherwise, we can't feel it.

So, those are the ten most mistaken facts about Vampires.

I woke up to a scream. Yeah. A scream. Not something normal at my house. Oh.. Wait.. This wasn't my house. Well, it was, but it wasn't. You know?

I jumped out of bed and ran towards the scream. It was Sandra. She screamed. Something was wrong. When I got to the living room a white-clothed angle with yellow eyes was holding her by the neck. That was Light. I remembered him. The son of a bitch did god's dirty work.

I instantly had the Angel of Death in my hands and was running towards him. I recovered all my fighting-abilities. I took a swing at him and sliced his arm. He let go of Sandra and backed away, looking terrified.

"No.. You're dead! I killed you myself!" He yelled, trying to get away from the truth.

"You of all people should know I don't die easily." I said, preparing my ultimate attack, Ragnarok.

I lifted my sword into the air, and a gust of wind went with it. He couldn't move. My blade's hilt glowed blood red, and the blade turned pitch black. The wind stopped. I grabbed the hilt with my other hand, slowly moved it down a ways, and slanted it to the right. And then, I swung the blade to the left, causing a black and red wave of energy to rush towards him. At the last second, he re-gained control of his body and teleported away. If I hadn't taken so long, then he would of been dead already.

I suddenly remembered Sandra and turned around. She was on the floor. I rushed towards her and went to the ground. I checked for a pulse. It was there, but very faintly. I summoned my spiritual power to my hands and pushed it into her body. About thirty seconds later, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey." She said in a very weak voice.

"Hey yourself. How do you feel?" I felt like an idiot asking that.

"Right now? I feel great. You holding me here. What happened?"

"Light somehow got here. He almost killed you."

"So you remember everything?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she almost died.

"Not everything, but I remember everything about our relationship, and my fighting abilities. Along that I just remembered who Light was." I said, gently caressing her cheek.

"That's good." She said. She leaned up and kissed me. And I kissed back.


End file.
